guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ivory Bow
Flight Time An ivory bow is known as a type of horn bow yet Horn Bow has a .59 sec flight time while this has .75 listed. Can anyone verify which is correct? Thank you. --Vallen Frostweaver 13:15, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :Verified. Silk Weaker 04:17, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Clean-up So what is needed to be cleaned up on the main article page? ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 06:37, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Adjusted the layout slightly, so the dye image no longer spans sections - Patch of Celestia 09:46, 20 October 2006 (CDT) I cleaned up the page a little and got rid of some grammatical errors. Reyas 12:03, 20 October 2006 (CDT) I Spaced out the sections so that the dye didn't span sections any more. It looks worse now than it did before though, what do you guys think we should do with this? Gandalph 14:06, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Merge it with the ivory bow pic? Re-do the image to be long and thin instead of tall and skinny? Add a link to see the dyes as applied and remove the picture from that page altogether? I'm not sure but there's some ideas for ya... ''Vallen Frostweaver'' What exactly happened to the Ivory Bow dye table? Was someone going to link it to that article? If its there, I don't see it. As far as drops go...do Ivory Bows drop from ANY Am Fah mob, or only ones is specific areas? Swordfish56 09:25, 4 March 2007 (CST) :The link was deleted a long time ago when the new dyes came out. Someone stated in the page history they would post a new list when they get a white dye but I haven't seen anything since. The old link is dead too so there's no point in having it posted now.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:04, 5 March 2007 (CST) "...has the appearance of being made out of some white material, most likely ivory." That made me LoL. 132.203.83.38 12:30, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Missed that before. Heh. I fixed it.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:51, 7 March 2007 (CST) Salvage I got Wood off this. Skyreal 13:23, 4 December 2006 (CST) :That's just so wrong... >.> -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:27, 5 December 2006 (CST) I got 9 Bones from it Neoma 16:12, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Dropped By Kurzicks As Well Today, when I was doing the Attack the Kurzicks! quest, a Kurzick Mesmer dropped an Ivory bow...as shown by this picture. Think we can safely assume kurzick mobs drop them as well? I added it to article. Swordfish56 11:24, 6 August 2007 (CDT) I got A gold one dropped from murakai's chest after the Temple of the Damned quest/dungeon yesterday. Dont have a screenie, but i still have the bow, if anyone needs to see it 4 proof. EotN drops Got one from an Enchanted Bow in Cathedral of Flames. I have a screenie if proof is needed.--Manassas 19:38, 2 February 2008 (UTC) I also got gold Ivory Bow from CoF Hard Mode run, did not notice if it was a drop or was from the end chest from Temple of the Damned quest. I am sure it was not from a locked chest. --Queen of Spades 16:00, 6 February 2008 (UTC) The Indestructible Golem dropped one for me. 21:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Nightfall drops I see one about every other run when doing LB/SS farming in the Remains of Sahlahja. During one run in a locked chest I received a Gold Fiery Ivory Bow of Fortitude. Separ 14:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :I can verify this; I got a max q9 Ivory Bow doing an ele sword farm in the same area, the monolith temple. 04:57, 18 June 2008 (UTC)